O natal dos meus sonhos
by Milla-sama
Summary: não foi este... este? foi muito melhor..."RinSess fic atrasada para o natal.


_eu tinha feito ela mas não deu para postar por que aconteceram umas coisas, eu fiz no dia do natal mesmo,_

_então, bem atrasada mais aqui:_

_o natal dos meus sonhos sessrin._

* * *

Cantava uma voz melodiosa enquanto terminava de enfeitar uma árvore já exageradamente colorida e cheia de presentes, ela estava alegre, não alegre era pouco, ela não achava palavras para descrever o que ela estava sentindo, sua família viria passar o natal com ela, há quantos anos eles não passavam o natal juntos? Há, nunca passaram o natal juntos, sempre faltava alguém, agora seriam todos, Todos! Seu pai, sua mãe, seus primos, suas tias, ela continuou a cantar a canção de natal que tocava no ambiente natalino e correu para a cozinha, a cozinha se encontra cheia de enfeites também, haviam visgos em algumas portas, e na mesa da cozinha haviam bonequinhos do papai noel de biscoito, biscoitos de avelã enfeitados com confeites coloridos e enfeitados com _M&M´s _e tudo mais, um panetone com gotas de chocolate, uma garrafa térmica com chocolate quente e uns _Marshmallows _em uma tigela para quem quisesse no chocolate ou puro mesmo, ela ia levar tudo isso para a mesa de centro da sala quando eles chegassem... seria o natal de seus sonhos.

Ela tirou o peru do forno e com o pé fechou o pegador do forno, começou a andar até chegar à mesa da cozinha e arranjar um lugar para ele, ela tirou as luvas coloridas e entrelaçou as mãos e suspirou, estava nervosa, olhou para baixo, o vestido branco tomara que caia que tinha um cinto vermelho na cintura e detalhes na saía também em vermelho estava impecável, respirou fundo e olhou para o relógio de pingüim em cima do Microondas, estava quase na hora deles chegarem, sorriu e começou a arrumar o peru, os detalhes que faziam diferença numa ceia, de repente o telefone tocou.

- quem será numa hora dessas? – ela perguntou confusa.

Pegou o pano de lavar louça e limpou as mãos antes de atender o telefone.

- mamãe? – a menina enrugou a testa.

_-_ _filha? Oi é que... pare regina.-_ ela deu uma risada, a menina enrugou a testa, o que sua mãe estava fazendo? E que música natalina era aquela do outro lado do telefone? - _bem filha é que nós não vamos mais passar o natal aí, tudo bem?_

A menina ficou muda, ficou encarando um ponto da cozinha e caiu sentada na cadeira( ela agradeceu a si mesma por ter deixado aquela cadeira ali, mesmo sem saber quando ou por que.) ela respirava regularmente e ouvia as risadas do outro lado do telefone.

- _filha? Tudo bem?_

- por que? – foi o que saiu num fio de voz da menina.- o que aconteceu?

_-_ _nós... o carro quebrou e nós não podemos mais ir até tokyo, estávamos na metade do caminho sabe e._

- METADE DO CAMINHO UMA OVA! VOCÊS ESTÃO EM CASA!

_-_ _bem, é verdade mas._

- DROGA! POR QUE NÃO ME AVISARAM ANTES? – ela perguntou sentindo os olhos marejarem, de novo, de novo sua mãe fazia isso com ela, lhe dava esperanças e depois... depois lhe jogava na fogueira.

_-_ _eu tentei te avisar mas.. eu não consegui filha.-_ ela falou rindo de algo, a menina não conseguia acreditar, sua mãe, a própria pessoa que lhe pôs no mundo agora ria do natal arruinado, ela olhou para a cozinha, para aquela decoração natalina agora inútil, ela nunca fazia essas coisas, sempre passava o natal no computador... trabalhando.

- engraçado como você não parece nem um pingo triste por não poder ver sua filha no natal.

_- Rin, não fale desse jeito, é claro que eu estou triste e._- ela riu de algo que lhe disseram.­_-_ _bem, o que eu dizia?_

A voz dela era risonha, Rin respirou fundo e falou.

- parece bem arrependida mesmo.- em um tom de total ironia e desligou o telefone.

Sentou-se na cadeira e passou a mão no rosto, sua família, sua MÃE, ela não parecia nem um pingo triste ou arrependida ou qualquer outra coisa a não ser alegre por NÃO passar o natal com sua própria FILHA, a menina olhou para a comida, a decoração, aquela música idiota que falava sobre alguma coisa agora desconhecida pela menina.

Rin pegou um pano de prato e cobriu a comida, comeria mais tarde, desligou os pisca-piscas e aquela música idiota natalina, os papais noeis que dançavam, enfim tudo, pegou um sobretudo marrom escuro e saiu de casa, desceu as escadas de seu prédio não querendo topar com ninguém, podia ouvir a música natalina e os risos das pessoas até fora de suas casas, ela sentiu algumas lágrimas caírem pelo delicado rosto da menina e ela continuou andando com as mãos no bolso do sobretudo, as vezes o fechando mais, porém logo voltando a mão.

Rin Matsuwata, uma moça linda, dona de longos cabelos negros que iam até a cintura lisos( atualmente cacheados pela cabeleleira) e olhos castanhos bastante expressivos, Rin era expressiva demais, porém ela aprendera a ficar séria, ao menos fora de casa, Rin crescera numa família complicada, seu pai era alcoólatra e trabalhava o tempo todo, logo ele largou a bebida e ficava um pouco com ela, mas o trabalho nas empresas Takahashi- uma empresa de moveis- o tirava o tempo todo, e o único tempo livre que ele tinha era para dormir, a mãe de Rin era uma mulher muito trabalhadora, vivia arrumando a casa e não suportava sujeira, mas era uma mulher linda e carinhosa, o problema é que ela não ligava para a filha, ela lembrou-se de quando quebrou o braço e a mãe sequer a levou ao médico, a menina teve de ir por si mesma, ela riu achando graça de sua própria desgraça, na sua família somente seus primos e tias gostavam dela, ou ao menos davam um pouco mais de atenção,

Rin passou a mão nos cabelos, queria ir a algum lugar que não tivesse nenhuma decoração natalina, que não tivesse NATAL! Por que isso era tão difícil, ela andou o máximo que pôde até se ver perdida, suspirou e andou até o outro lado da rua aonde viu um parque, sentou-se no balanço e fechou os olhos sentindo o vento frio do inverno bater contra o seu rosto, ela suspirou.

- natal ruim? – uma voz grave perguntou.

Ela olhou para o lado e viu um homem de longos cabelos prateados sentar ao seu lado no outro balanço, ficava meio hilário para ele, ela passou a admira-lo, ele era alto, bem mais alto que ela( ela vira isso quando ele estava em pé), possuía cabelos negros que passavam em muito da cintura, muito bem cuidados no humilde pensar da menina, no rosto ele possuía uma franja separada, um pouco para um lado e um pouco para o outro, e no meio da testa uma meia-lua, além de dois riscos lilases em cada bochecha, ela passou para as roupas, ele estava vestido socialmente, um sobretudo preto sobre o terno(preto também).

- então? – ela voltou a atenção ao que ele falava( mesmo que ele não tenha falado somente uma frase e ela ouvira).

-então o que? – ela voltou a olhar para frente, ele abriu um sorriso, ela arregalou os olhos encantada, e finalmente... ele abriu os olhos para ela ver a sua cor, dourados... como o ouro, brilhantes como o sol, ela suspirou.

- o natal? – ela pareceu entender.- está ruim?

Ela deu uma risada de quem achava graça do que estava acontecendo e falou.

- ruim? Péssimo.

Ele riu baixo e ficou em silencio, ela fechou os olhos e começou a se balançar.

- por quê está aqui?

Ela abriu os olhos e olhou para ele que continuou.

- quero dizer, você não é viciada em natal, é? Por que a ultima coisa que eu quero ouvir agora é uma pessoa me falando sobre o espírito de natal.

A menina deu um leve sorriso.

- o que é o natal para você?

Ele a olhou.

- um dia como qualquer outro.

Ela riu.

- boa resposta.- ele enrugou a testa.- sabe o que ele é para mim?

O rapaz fez que não com a cabeça, ela passou a mão pelos cabelos e falou.

- um feriado, um dia para comer doces muito bons que só são feitos nesta época do ano e eu nem sei por que mas mesmo assim... um feriado para se comer, assistir programas ridículos na TV e acordar tarde.

Ambos riram um pouco e voltaram a ficar em silencio de novo.

- eu estou falando demais? – ela perguntou olhando para a grama verde levemente molhada.

-não.- ele voltou a ficar em silencio.

Ela logo se cansou do silencio, deixava tudo muito morto, e ela já estava triste o bastante.

- qual é a sua história? – ele perguntou.

A menina pensou um pouco.

- eu não sou a maior fã do natal, mas minha família me falou que passariam o natal comigo, eu fiquei muito feliz porque... porque eles nunca passaram o natal comigo do jeito que seria hoje.- ela riu.- eu arrumei tudo, fiz doces, peru, tudo, era para ser o natal perfeito.... o natal dos meus sonhos.

Ele enrugou a testa.

- e por que está aqui?

Ela abaixou a cabeça sentindo as lágrimas voltarem, deixou uma cair e falou.

- porque eles não vêem mais, me avisaram agora, rindo e minha mãe não parecia nem um pingo triste ou arrependida por não passar o seu querido natal comigo.

Ele suspirou.

- não vence a minha.

Ela arregalou os olhos e o olhou, algo realmente terrível devia ter acontecido com ele porque para vencer a sua.

- o que aconteceu com você?

Ele riu.

- você está aqui porque não tem escolha não é?- ela assentiu.- eu tenho lá em casa meu irmão mais novo que é a minha família, os amigos dele, que são meus amigos, uma ceia e tudo mais porém... eu não quero ir.

Ela enrugou a testa.

- você é louco? Retardado? Idiota? Sua família te convida e quer a sua presença como a minha nunca quis a minha presença e está aqui? O que você está fazendo aqui? Esperando um milagre?

Ele a olhou carinhoso e ela abaixou a cabeça envergonhada, nem o conhecia, o que pensava que estava fazendo?

- na verdade, eu estava indo para lá.- ela o olhou curiosa.- quando vi uma bela mulher sentada aqui sentindo o vento bater no seu rosto como um anjo... um anjo solitário em pleno natal.

Ela o encarou completamente corada.

- eu nunca vou para lá no natal, e vendo você aí sozinha no natal eu pensei... eu vi. Eu vi e pensei o que todos pensavam sobre mim quando me viam sozinho no natal: o que ela está fazendo aqui no natal?

Ela abaixou a cabeça.

- eu pensei então em chama-la para participar do natal na minha casa.

Ela enrugou a testa.

- como é? Eu nem conheço a sua família e os seus amigos, chegar lá sem ser convidada seria uma falta de educação tremenda e.

- mas eu estou te convidando Rin.

Ela o olhou confusa.

- como sabe o meu nome?- Meu Deus, aquele era um psicopata querendo mata-la??? Socorro!

- porque.- ela fechou os olhos e abaixou a cabeça.- eu sou seu chefe.

Ela arregalou os olhos e ele se levantou estendendo a mão para ela.

- sou Sesshoumaru Taishou.

Ela bateu na própria testa, Sesshoumaru Taishou, seu chefe, como ela pôde não reconhece-lo, ela trabalhava na tesouraria,droga!

-geralmente a gente aperta a mão da outra pessoa e não bate na testa quando ela se apresenta.- ele falou divertido.

- desculpe senhor Sesshoumaru, o senhor me conhece, sou Rin Matsuwata.- ela apertou a mão dele e ele a puxou, ela acabou caindo por cima dele que nem chegou a se mexer.

- eu não quero para ninguém os mesmos natais sozinhos que eu tive na minha vida, venha comemorar comigo Rin.

Ela estava se hipnotizando pelos olhos dourados que acabou assentindo e nem percebera.

- então vamos.

Ele se separou dela e ficou puxando sua mão, e ela caiu na realidade.

- espera e... eu não vou.

- mas você disse que ia.- ele falou se cansando daquela conversa.

- mas.

Ele suspirou e a olhou.

- por favor. – ela arregalou os olhos.

Ela o olhou, ele parecia um cachorrinho sem dono a olhando daquele jeito, lhe pedindo daquele jeito, ela tentou lutar contra isso mas acabou suspirando e falou.

- tudo bem, mas e as comidas que eu fiz?

Ele riu.

- acredite, Kagome não cozinha tão bem assim.- ele falou divertido e rin se perguntou quem diabos seria Kagome.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Eles acabaram por pegar as comidas na casa de Rin e leva-las para a casa do rapaz, casa ou mansão? Melhor mansão, é o que chega mais perto,uma mansão branca de dois andares, um jardim imenso com rosas e tudo do tipo, logo sesshoumaru estacionou o carro e eles entraram na Mansão, no salão ela viu uma sala em tons bege repleta de enfeites natalinos, uma musiquinha animada( que ela achava que era o_ theme_ da Ariel, a música _under the sea_), uma árvore repleta de presentes, e algumas pessoas, uma delas ela reconhecera( ao menos uma), ele possuía longos cabelos prateados até a cintura e duas orelhinhas de cachorro no topo da cabeça, estava vestido com uma blusa vermelha de botão com as mangas dobradas até o cotovelo e uma calça social, outra menina que conversava( brigava) com ele se vestia com um vestido bege de alça e que tinha um cinto na cintura cheio de lantejoulas, havia outro rapaz muito bonito também, moreno com o cabelo preso num pequeno rabo de cavalo, ele se vestia com uma blusa azul de manga curta e uma calça jeans e tentava se safar de algo com uma moça de cabelos presos num rabo de cavalo e que se vestia com um vestido rosa solto tomara que caia.

Um cheiro de queimado invadiu o local.

- ah Não! O peru queimou de novo! – gritou a moça que conversava com o irmão de sesshoumaru( sim ela o reconhecera.)

- de novo? É o segundo kagome! – gritou a moça de vestido rosa.

- até parece que vocês não conhecem a kagome.- falou o irmão de sesshoumaru.

- mas saibam que é a única coisa que a kagome não sabe fazer direito.- falou o de rabo de cavalo.

- vamos ficar sem peru! – falou a de bege.

- não vão.- se manifestou sesshoumaru.

Todos olharam para ele e em seguida para Rin que estava com cabeça baixa corada.

- quem é essa sesshoumaru? – perguntou a moça de bege.

- esta é Rin, Rin.- ela olhou para ele.- esta é kagome.

A menina sorriu para kagome.

- aquele é o meu irmão o Inuyasha, caso tenha esquecido. - a menina sorriu sem graça e foi até kagome.

-segura um minutinho para mim, por favor, kagome?- ela falou entregando uma bandeja coberta para a menina, em seguida foi até sesshoumaru e deu um tapa na cabeça dele.

- aí! – ele reclamou, os outros riram e ela pegou de volta a bandeja.

- oi Rin, é Rin né?- perguntou a de rosa e Rin assentiu.- eu sou a sango e o PERVERTIDO ali é o miroku.

Ele deu um sorriso sem graça.

- devo dizer que a senhorita é muito linda senhorita Rin, se eu não fosse não apaixonado pela sangozinha eu lhe pedia para ter um filho meu.- Rin arregalou os olhos e Sango cerrou os punhos.

- Sesshoumaru! Que história é essa de que a gente não vai ficar sem peru no natal hein?

Ele sorriu.

- A Rin infelizmente não pôde realizar o natal na casa dela por que os parentes dela não puderam ir, então eu a encontrei e nós trouxemos as comidas para cá.

Todos começaram a dar gritinhos de felicidade( menos Sesshoumaru- que ficava apenas olhando para Rin- e Rin- que ficava de cabeça baixa e corada-.)

-Vem Rin, vamos levar as coisas para a cozinha.- falou sesshoumaru.

Os dois foram para a cozinha da mansão, Rin não prestara muito atenção na decoração,estava muito envergonhada até agora.

- não precisa ficar assim Rin, eles gostaram de você.

- ah, tudo bem, mas tem certeza de que gostaram de mim senhor sesshoumaru?

- não me chame de senhor sesshoumaru.- ela o olhou, ele arrumava os biscoitos.- não estamos trabalhando e também... eu finalmente consegui falar com você.

Ela enrugou a testa.

- como.- foi interrompida.

- Rin! Seu peru está com um cheiro e uma cara ótima! – falou kagome animada.

- vocês vão terminando de arrumar a ceia, eu vou levando esses biscoitos.- falou sesshoumaru saindo com algumas bandejas.

- sesshoumaru! – Rin gritou mas ele continuou andando.

Ela abaixou a cabeça e suspirou, o que diabos ele queria dizer com aquilo? Ela suspirou e percebeu que kagome a olhava sem piscar praticamente.

- o que foi kagome?

- nada.- ela falou ainda sorrindo de uma forma que assustou Rin. – mas... a comida parece que está maravilhosa Rin.

A menina sorriu.

- obrigada, mas o que há entre você e o Inuyasha?

Kagome corou e abaixou a cabeça.

- ah, nós? Rin eu só vou te contar isso por que logo logo seremos parentes.

A garota a olhou confusa e gritou um "o que?" bem alto.

- vocês estão bem? – perguntou inuyasha.

Kagome tapava a boca de rin que a olhava com os olhos arregalados.

- nada de errado inu.

Ele sorriu.

- ta bem.- ele e kagome ficaram se olhando por alguns segundos sorrindo e ela se virou soltando a boca de rin.

- eu.. vou para a sala.- a garota assentiu e ele saiu e ela começou a rir baixo.

- o que você quis dizer com aquilo? – kagome olhou para rin

- bem que quando eu te vi eu senti que já tinha te visto, não importa, você logo logo vai entender o que eu disse, mas eu e o inuyasha... bem, hoje ele me pediu em namoro.

Rin sorriu.

- entendi, mas é melhor prepararmos a mesa da ceia não é?

Kagome assentiu.

- vamos logo.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

eles já haviam comido a ceia e logo daria meia noite, todos conversavam animadamente.

- hey Rin, pode vir comigo aqui? – chamou sesshoumaru.

Rin assentiu.

- já volto gente.

Ela se levantou e foi com sesshoumaru até o jardim, eles ficaram ali em silencio um pouco e ele falou.

- o que achou de ter vindo?

Ela riu.

- foi maravilhoso, muito obrigada e espero não ter acabado com o natal de vocês.

- nada.- ele falou sorrindo.- sabe? eu sempre tentava conversar com você no trabalho.

Ela arregalou os olhos e ele continuou.

- sei lá, você sempre me pareceu bastante... interessante.

Ela sorriu envergonhada.

- e por que nunca falou?

- bem, eu não tinha coragem.- ela arregalou os olhos.- sei lá, eu não conseguia, mas agora que você conheceu a kagome e os outros, nem adianta fazer planos de natal, elas vão te forçar a vir aqui sempre... e eu também.

Ela sorriu de novo.

-eu espero que sim.

- vamos voltar.- ele falou, ela sorriu, sentia que algo ali ia somente começar... mas havia sido um bom começo, mas teria um bom final?

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x. _Um ano depois 24/12/2009 10:15 a.m._ x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

- senhorita Rin, o Senhor Sesshoumaru a chama no escritório dele.- falou uma mulher no telefone com a "advogada".

- certo, diga a ele que estou indo Kagura.- a outra desligou o telefone, Rin se levantou e começou a se dirigir ao escritório de Sesshoumaru, desde aquele dia começou a progredir na empresa, virou advogada e melhor amiga do chefe, muito amiga, ela andou por alguns corredores até chegar na sala de Sesshoumaru, bateu na porta e ouviu a voz dele falar.

- entre.

Ela sorriu e entrou no local, fechou a porta, trancou a porta.

- pelo visto providenciaram o que eu pedi.- ele falou sorrindo e se levantou indo até ela, a menina riu.

- depende, o que você pediu? – perguntou Rin se fazendo de desentendida, ele ficou frente a frente com ela e ele falou.

- uma noivinha bem na minha frente.- ela riu, sim, Sesshoumaru a havia pedido em namoro e depois em Casamento no mesmo ano, se ela não o amasse tanto,brigaria com ele por ser tão apressado, mas não, ela não faria isso por que estava amando.

-então acho que sim.- ele a beijou, Rin sentiu as pernas tremerem e sua barriga dar voltas, era sempre assim quando ele a beijava, ela sempre se sentia assim... apaixonados...

-então, fez planos para hoje a noite? – ele perguntou.

- hum, fiz, na verdade vou cozinhar com kagome.- ele fez uma careta.

- não, ela queima e você cozinha.- e começou a rir da própria piada.

- hey, eu to ensinado ela a cozinhar, mas e você? O que vai fazer essa tarde,hein?- ela perguntou, já que no comercio as lojas funcionam até dez da noite mas a área de escritórios e todo o mais só funciona até meio-dia.

- vou com o Inuyasha pegar as alianças, ele realmente quer pedir ela em noivado.

- mas você não me falou que ele ia fazer isso no dia do aniversário dela? – ela perguntou rindo.

- é, mas ele é um medroso, mas de hoje não passa, falei que se ele não perguntar eu faço a kagome largar ele e você me ajudaria.- rin o olhou sem acreditar( mas achando graça ainda)

- não me meta no meio.- se beijaram de novo.

- sabe, aquele natal do ano passado foi completamente diferente do que eu tinha imaginado.

Ele enrugou a testa.

- eu imagino.

- ele não foi o natal dos meus sonhos.- aquilo o deixou de certa forma meio triste.

- foi melhor, foi muito melhor.- ele sorriu e a beijou...

Com certeza...

_Foi muito melhor._

* * *

bem, espero receber reviews,

feliz natal atrasado e feliz ano novo,

beijos

Milla-sama


End file.
